Vehicle owners and operators personalize his/her vehicle with bumper stickers, window stickers, and other indicia to express his/her messages, opinions, beliefs, personality, or support for an organization, cause, or team. Vehicles equipped with hitches do not always have the drawbar or other hitch attachment connected thereto. As a result, the hitch receiver mounted on the vehicle is exposed to the elements, is not aesthetically pleasing, and does not provide the vehicle owner or operator the ability to personalize his/her vehicle and non-verbally express those beliefs to others on the road. Therefore, there is a need for an aesthetically pleasing hitch receiver cover to protect the hitch receiver from corrosion as a result of exposure to dirt, debris, and moisture, and to provide an avenue for vehicle owners and operators to express his/her messages, opinions, beliefs, personality, or support for an organization, cause, or team that is visible to others, especially during the night or when outside conditions are dark.
Current illuminated trailer hitch cover assemblies are limited to a single image, message, or other indicia that is displayed directly from the rear of the vehicle. For those individuals desiring to display multiple indicia at a time, current assemblies do not offer the ability for this form of expression. Additionally, current assemblies do not utilize the ground surface below the hitch cover assembly as a medium for displaying indicia. Therefore a need exists for an illuminated trailer hitch cover assembly that not only protects the hitch receiver but also provides the vehicle operator the ability to personalize his/her vehicle with an aesthetically pleasing indicia displaying device that is capable of displaying multiple indicia simultaneously by utilizing the ground surface below the hitch cover assembly to display indicia.